Scarhead
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: In the Sixth Year, Voldemort visits Harry with an interesting proposition.  Oneshot.  Harry/Ginny.  Implied Ron/Hermione.  AN:  I know Ginny's name is Ginevra, as Harry thinks of it later in the fic.  Someone neglected to tell Tommy-Boy though...  Companion piece to 'Perchance to Dream.'


AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Scarhead.

"Mate, that is used for eating, not admiring your reflection. We have mirrors for that." Ron Weasley told Harry as they sat eating dinner late in sixth year.

Or rather, Ron was eating. Harry was using the spoon to admire Ginny's reflection. Wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was harder to get caught at.

Problem was, it also looked extremely stupid.

"I'm not admiring my reflection, Ron!" Harry protested.

Ron looked at him as if to say "Yeah, sure."

"I'm not!" Harry said, grasping around for a believable excuse. He leaned towards Ron. "I'm trying to keep an eye on Malfoy."

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy's eating, Harry. He wouldn't try anything here. Not with Dumbledore around."

"All right Ron." Harry said, trying to find a new way to observe the object of his fancy. He looked along the Gryffindor table. Luna had come over, and was arguing with Hermione over the existence of Blibbering Humdingers. Seamus and Neville were hunched together, talking furiously about the upcoming Quidditch match with Ravenclaw. Harry's eyes found Ginny. She had stopped eating, and Harry immediately saw the reason why.

Dean Thomas has seatedt himself across from her and they were talking in hushed voices. Harry made no effort to disguise the glare he was giving Dean._  
__If that git tries to get her back, _Harry thought furiously. _I'll take drastic action. _Harry tried to stretch his ears to overhear the conversation.

"Dean, what is it?" He heard Ginny say. She sounded exasperated. The monster in Harry's chest punched the air.

"Ginny, I..." Harry lost them; Dean had lowered his voice to a near whisper. Harry realized that Ron was also glaring at the two of them.

The doors to the entrance hall burst open. Slamming them against the wall, a figure marched purposefully up the passage. Cloaked in black, from feet to snake-faced head, he was instantly recognizable. Lord Voldemort had entered the building.

As Voldemort marched between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, the student body either avoided his gaze and lowered their eyes, or stared right at him. But those were few.

Ginny stopped Voldemort in his tracks. No sooner had he entered to hall, Ginny had leapt up and drew her wand with such a phenomenal speed that Voldemort instantly had Bat Bogeys attacking him.

Harry had half a mind to propose there and then. No sooner then he could consider acting on such a thrilling thought, Dumbledore had performed the counter-curse. Harry wished he had eyes to glare at his Headmaster out the back of his head.

And that was how Voldemort stood in front of Ginny, lipless mouth curving upwards.

"Virginia, I believe we've met before." Voldemort said, staring at Ginny.

Ginny stared right back. "Indeed we have Tom. Amazingly, you've grown even uglier since then."

Voldemort looked deeply offended for a split second. "Beauty is overrated. Power is not. Anyway, I'll have you know that I was once very popular with the ladies."

"Look on the bright side Tommy-boy, you still are." Voldemort broke eye contact with Ginny to turn around. Bellatrix Lestrange was sauntering up the great hall.

"Oh, for the love of Crucio!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Bellatrix, I ordered you to stay at headquarters! Merlin's beard, get back there woman!"

"Bloody mental, she is." Voldemort said, turning back to Ginny, who raised an eyebrow in response. "Where were we? Oh, yes! Suddenly, the big, bad wolf jumped…"

Fenrir Grayback seemingly appeared out of nowhere, seized Ginny from behind and dragged her out of Voldemort's way. Harry instantly leapt two metres but stopped suddenly, realizing the predicament Ginny found herself in.

Greyback held her limp body, his yellowing teeth close to her neck. Harry thought for a second that Ginny had fainted. Next instant, Greyback was flying backward, soaked to the skin.

"For goodness sakes, have a shower!" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Furiously, she turned the Voldemort. "Don't you Death Eaters have any occupational health and safety regulations?"

"We at Order of the Phoenix incorporated do." Remus Lupin said, as he, Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Fred and George and Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the hall.

"Ever since 1979, when Sirius Black gave us all lice. Pantene does the trick, Severus." Remus finished, winking at Snape.

Voldemort raised his voice.

"The question you must be all asking yourselves, why am I here? I am here to speak with Harry Potter." Voldemort continually lowered his voice until the last two words came out as a hissing whisper.

"What a surprise Riddle." Harry said, staring at Voldemort, wand outstretched.

"I am Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort declared.

"And I am Roonil Wazlib." Harry retorted. "What do you want Riddle?"

"The question you must ask yourself, what can I give you?"

"Forget it." Harry said. "Get lost Riddle, until you are ready to repent from your wicked ways."

"All right Potter, I'll level with you. I need your help."

Off all the things anyone expected, this was the least expected of all. Snape's sneer disappeared off his face, Professor McGonagall's mouth fell open, and Dumbledore lost the twinkling in his eyes.

"Speaking about Wicked ways, I'm sure you are aware of our connection through your scar."

Harry nodded. Voldemort had used that connection to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries, resulting in the death of Harry's Godfather, Sirius.

"When I found out Severus was trying to teach you Occlumency, I intended to Cruciate him. Bellatrix's untimely arrival ruined my mood however. And you can understand why. I needed the connection to implant false visions in your mind. I was immensely relieved when Severus failed to teach you Occlumency properly.

In this last year however, I now consider torturing Severus for NOT teaching you Occlumency correctly. Any idea why Potter? What has changed? Why are you no longer getting visions of my Death Eater meetings Potter?" Voldemort asked. Before Harry could respond, Voldemort answered himself. "Because I have been permanently placing Occlumency shields between us. However, in my sleep, and sometimes in my waking moments, they aren't strong enough."

"But I've never seen any visions since you lured me to the Ministry." Harry said, frowning at Voldemort.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Yes, Potter, but don't you realize the connection runs two ways. My Occlumency is not enough to stop the excruciating pain that is periodically jolts our connection. I've had a throbbing headache for months on end. Weasley!" Voldemort shouted at Ron. "Potter here has expressed devout thanks that you cannot perform Legillimency. Take it from me, it's you who should be thankful!" Turing back to Harry, Voldemort continued. "So, Potter, what do you say? Will you let me teach you Occlumency to our mutual benefit?"

"What if I say no?" Harry asked.

"Then I'll tell everyone in the hall the nature of your thoughts. Nothing explicit, mind you, I wouldn't recount the torture. Just enough to give the general feeling, you know."

"That might get me into a lot of trouble Tom. Then again," Harry turned to Ron and spoke evenly. "Of course, he may understand my feelings and accept them, I wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship." 

Ron turned green, his fork clattered to his plate in shock. Hermione glanced from Ginny to Harry to Ron with utter bewilderment on her face, and for once Fred and George didn't know what to say.

Harry couldn't understand the silence. He turned to the high table, where Dumbledore's twinkle had returned in full force, and he turned back around, looking past Voldemort at the Weasleys standing at the door. Mr. Weasley's mouth hung open, and Mrs. Weasley looked completely stunned. At last Bill spoke up in a shaky voice.

"If the Golden Trio had a love triangle, I'd always expected Hermione to be in the centre. But Ron?"

Harry suddenly realized the terrible conclusion almost everyone in the hall had come to, tried to yell "NO!" His voice died in his throat. Hermione was feverishly talking to Ginny and Luna.

"I always thought Harry liked girls. All the signs pointed to it, he always gave the impression, and Cho last year and this year… I can't believe I missed it. Ron? Ron! How, why, why why?" Hermione trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"The poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "I always knew she fancied Harry. I want them to get married, wouldn't that be wonderful dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"Now Molly dear, don't count your chicks until they've hatched. I doubt all is as it seems."

"But…but."

"Mum, you're not the best judge of character around. I should know, I'm one of the worst." Percy Weasley said, looking between his parents. Bill let out a cough that sounded like 'Lockhart' "I heard You-Know-Who was here, so I turned up to fight, if you'd have me." Mrs. Weasley gave a great sob and engulfed Percy in a massive hug.

"Dad, Charlie's on his way." Spotting Voldemort in the middle of the hall. Percy turned his head back to his father. "Dad, what's happening? Why aren't we fighting?"

"Perce, I expect Dumbledore doesn't want the students injured or killed. You-Know-Who hasn't attacked yet, and it's far too dangerous in this situation."

Percy nodded mutely.

"Also -" George began.

"There has been –" Fred continued

"Startling revelations –"

"About Harry –"

"And our dear youngest –"  
"Brother."

As Ginny comforted Hermione, Luna tried to reassure her as well.

"I'm sure Harry still likes girls. You've got to think outside the square."

"How can he? He practically confessed right then.

"Right Hermione, but to what?"

"Luna's right." Harry said, his throat dry. "I- I like girls. One girl, not girls in the plural, but if I didn't like this girl, which, I could not not like, I would like girls." Harry rambled. He was cut off by Snape's drawl from the high table.

"Potter, your secret is out, don't try to continue to hide your feelings. I'm sure your friends and admirers." Snape gestured to Romilda Vane and her gang. "Will be understanding and supportive of your feelings and emotions."

The Slytherin table exploded with laughter. It was only their immense animosity towards Snape that kept the other three tables from doing the same.

"So! At last the truth comes out!" Cho cried from behind Ron "You weren't rushing away from me for Hermione, as I suspected. You wanted to see Ron!" Cho burst into tears, weeping into Marietta's shoulder.

"Look, I don't like Ron. I do, like you Ron, but I don't. Not that way. I…" Harry was cut off again; Ginny was walking up the hall towards him. Harry was astounded at how she could simply walk and melt his heart by doing so. All the Veela in the world had nothing on Ginevra Weasley, Harry reasoned.

Ginny sat herself beside Harry.

"Harry, how long have you liked this girl?" Ginny asked.

Harry's heart did a somersault. Ginny believed him. _Potter, stop grinning like an idiot and answer her!_

"Some…some time."

"And does she know how you feel?"

"I…I don't know. I wouldn't put it past her finding out. She's the most brilliant, beautiful, astonishing – Sorry, I got carried away." Harry said, a faint pink tinge creeping into his cheeks.

Ginny looked directly into Harry's eyes. "You are worried she might not like you back."

It was a statement. Harry nodded. "That is part of it."

"Harry, I blame your choice of friends for this situation. Don't get me wrong, Hermione is brilliant, and Ron, whilst he can be a prat at times, is one of the bravest men I know. But, as you have seen, as anyone who knows them has seen, except them, they are absolutely hopeless when it comes to admitting their feelings for each other. At times, I ask myself, should I use an unforgivable curse on them to put us all out of our misery, and I answer myself, the mental image of Ron snogging someone, snogging, mind you, not training for the eel thrashing world championships is one I could do without."

Harry chuckled lightly. Ron had turned from green to red.

"Of course Harry, you are also worried that her family and friends won't accept you."

Harry nodded.

"It's a chance you have to take. Your dad James asked your Mum out hundreds of times before Lily said yes. Andromeda Black eloped to marry Ted Tonks."

Answering Harry's silent plea, Ginny continued "Sirius told me. The point is, life is too short to waste. You'll only have one chance at life, and it's how you live it that counts. If you spend so long waiting, the moment may pass you by, or so much time will have passed by, that you'll be forever wondering what if. Harry, you need to tell this girl how you feel about her."

"Ginny, if."

"If she doesn't like you back, it's her loss. But Harry, you will have taken the first step. You can decide whether to continue to win her over, or to choose someone else. Carpe Diem Harry!"

"Seize the day…" Harry said. "You're right Ginny. I need to tell her how I feel."

"That's the spirit Harry! And that is the reason Voldemort will never defeat you." As if on cue, Seamus and Dean held up a banner that proclaimed

Harry 5, Snakeface 0.

"Mate, if you're worried about Miss Mystery's rellies, don't be. You're already marked for death, what's another going to do?" Ron said.

Harry laughed dryly. "Believe me, I want to have a good relation with my in laws."

"In laws Harry? You sound like you're in love, not simply a passing fancy." Neville said.

"Mr. Potter has always showed great maturity beyond his years." Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"I guess in laws can wait for a few years." Harry said to Neville, who smiled back at him.

"I've got to tell her right now."

"That's my cue to leave!" Voldemort exclaimed, and turning to smoke, he shot out of the great hall.

"Go get her Harry." Ginny said, her hand on his back pushing him up. Harry didn't budge. Ginny was momentarily surprised.

"This is difficult. I…Oh, to hell with it all!" Harry said, and instantly kissed Ginny full on the mouth. 

For a moment, Ginny was too shocked to respond, and then she started kissing him back. Harry was well aware of hundreds of eyes fixed on the two of them. _If I die now I die happy._ Harry thought.

They broke apart. Buzzing silence filled the hall, as if a mass Muffilato had been cast. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder to see Mr. Weasley and Percy with mouth's agape, Mr. Weasley gave Harry a ghost of a smile, holding up a shellshocked Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Charlie tried to send Harry death glares, which was made rather difficult by the fact that George hung onto Charlie, and Fred onto Bill, shaking in silent laughter. They recovered slightly, and winked and waved at Harry and Ginny.

"Come on Fred, let us congratulate the happy couple."

"Indeed dearest brother. Think of it all -

"Conversations to eavesdrop on –"

"Love Letters to ransom –"

"Innuendos to drop –"

"Snogs to interrupt –"

"I think we should forget the last one, Gred"

"Right you are Forge."

"So, young Harry, mind you behave yourself." The twins finished in stereo.

"Ze little boy 'as grown up!" Fleur exclaimed joyously.

Harry turned to Ron, who looked totally shell-shocked.

"Ginny" Ron began shakily. "I know I'm your brother, but Harry, that was bloody brilliant."

Fin.

I know Ginny's name is Ginevra, as Harry thinks of it later in the fic. Someone neglected to tell Tommy-Boy though...


End file.
